The Truth or Dare Show
by Asakura-chan
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog characters get my awesome truths and dares! All their secrets get revealed! Sonamy, Knuxouge, Crails and Silvaze.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, and it's a truth or dare one! Yay! For this chapter I'll make up my own, but you can request for one in a PM if you want. There might be some… _dirty_ ones here, so please, kids, don't read. That is all. Amy, do the disclaimer.**

**Amy: Asakura-chan doesn't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

"OK, everyone! Gather round and make a circle!" Rouge announced. "We're going to play truth or dare!"

**"**Rouge! Why the hell are we playing this? You know I always lose when it comes to this…" Blaze started sulking.

"Oh, Blaze. Lighten up and relax! You shouldn't be worrying about this stuff! It's fine!"

"I agree with Blaze. Maybe we could just sit out or something…?" Tails trailed off.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Respect your elders, fox-boy!"

"Whatever…"

Rouge smirked in triumphant victory. She had a reason for wanting to play this… she wanted to see if Knuckles had any feelings for her. Not that she _cared,_ no, that wasn't it. She… just wanted to know…Right?

In about five minutes everyone was gathered in a circle. From left to right: Amy, Cream, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Blaze and Silver. Rouge went to the kitchen and fetched an old bottle. When she came back she sat in between Silver and Amy.

"All right, here we go!" And she spun the bottle. It landed on Tails.

"OK, Tails, truth or dare?"

"I don't know why I'm doing this… whatever. Truth."

"Tails, have you ever masturbated?"

"…." Silence took over the whole room, making an awkward tension.

"Um, Rouge… I'm only ten…"

"I know, but I see the way you look at Cream and I thought you wanted to pleasure yourself or something!"

"OK, I guess. WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said that you might be masturbating because-"

"Just leave it." Tails spun the bottle and it lands on Sonic.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hee hee! I dare you to kiss Amy for two minutes with tongue!"

"Tails! You betrayer!"

"Come on faker, get your balls up and kiss the girl already." Shadow mocked.

"Hmph, fine, whatever." Sonic then walked over to Amy and kissed her on the lips, for two minutes, with tongue.

_"Hmm, Amy is actually a pretty good kisser." Sonic thought._

_"Yay! I can't believe Sonics actually kissing me! I know it's a dare and all, but still!"_

Eventually they broke apart for air. Amy looked delighted, Tails looked triumphant, Shadow looked a little… sad? , Rouge looked like she wanted to laugh, Knuckles looked shocked that Sonic would actually do it, Blaze looked happy, Silver looked amused, and Sonic just looked blank.

"What am I supposed to do?" he thought. "I've never kissed a girl before. Did I do it right? Or maybe Amy's only smiling because it was me who kissed her. Wait, why do I even care? Geez, I'm so confused right now."

"So then, I'll spin the bottle." Sonic said to break the smirks and knowing glances directed towards him. The bottle landed on Knuckles.

"Oh, God, not me. Please no."

"Sorry, knucklehead, but luck isn't on your side today. Truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"OK, Knux, if anyone here could be your slave, who would it be and why?"

"Rouge, because I could make sure she wouldn't steal the master emerald!"

"Oh, but Knuckie, are you sure it's not because of something else?" Rouge smirked.

"Shut up, batgirl."

"You say that, but your blushing."

"Liar!"

"Oh, come on, Knuckie. Everyone knows. You love me, don't you?"

"OK, guys, just break it up…" Tails said nervously.

"Fine." Knuckles spun the bottle and it landed on Shadow. Everyone stared at him but he just sat there, no saying anything.

"All right then… Truth or dare I guess."

"…Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Who?"

"You never said I had to tell anyone."

"But that's the whole point."

"Fine. It's a girl."

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"We sort of knew that already Shadow…"

"All right. If you really must know. It's Amy."

Amy blushed bright pink. "Well, uh, I mean, well, I guess yeah." She stammered.

Sonic started to feel angry at seeing Amy and Shadow having a little scene. "What's up with me?" he thought. "Why do I feel like this? I don't… love Amy, right?"

"All right then, Shadow. I dare you to kiss Amy!" Knuckles declared. At this point everyone was staring.

"But I never said I wanted a dare, did I?"

"It doesn't matter just do it!" Rouge demanded, and she walked over to Shadow and looked him in the eye. "Don't you dare disobey me, Mr Ultimate Life Form."

Shadow sighed and walked over to Amy. "Umm…" he trailed off.

Amy just nodded. They then leaned in and kissed. Rouge was smirking, Silver was wide – eyed, Blaze was staring interestedly, Knuckles was pleased, Tails was feeling happy for Amy and Sonic was burning with jealousy.

Amy and Shadow broke apart, with Amy blushing and Shadow smirking slightly.

Sonic was glaring daggers at Shadow…

* * *

**OK! I'm finally done with this editing! I forgot that you weren't allowed script mode, so that's why I edited it. I think it's a whole lot better anyway. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I'm really sorry for the super slow update… Arrest me if you want to (sniff) As bailing out money, here's another chapter! I corrected the previous chapter, because I wasn't aware I had broken the rules. But anyway, here is the next chapter! By the way, I am ****NOT ****taking any more truths or dares, but I will use some of the ones you gave me.**

* * *

After an epic truth or dare round yesterday, Rouge decided to have another game today.

"All right then Amy, so you'll spread the message on?" Rouge said to Amy on her cell phone. She was telling Amy to make sure everyone arrived for this. She'd already said it would be a one-week tournament, and that the winner would receive a special prize. She was getting very excited. She knew for certain who was going to be wiped out first. Silver couldn't tell a personal secret to save his life, and Knuckles was so gullible he'd try something extreme just to prove a point. So she'd just have to give him a really hard dare, say he couldn't do it, and that's the end of him. She'd just have to figure out the rest later. Just then the doorbell rang sharply. Rouge zoomed over to it and opened the door, revealing Shadow, Blaze, Amy, Sonic and Knuckles.

"Hi guys! Come in! Are Silver, Tails and Cream coming?"

"Yeah, their behind us." Amy said.

"Come in then, honey."

They all came inside and took the same places as last time.

"So, while we wait for the others, I think it would be a good idea to get into groups of three. I'll explain why later."

"I'm going to be with Sonic!" Amy declared.

"I'll go in your team then, hon," Rouge decided. "You'll be having advantage anyway".

"I guess I'll go with Shadow then." Knuckles said finally.

"Hold on. And who said I would agree to this anyway?"

"Oh, shut up Shadow, don't be a party pooper!" Rouge scolded. "In fact, I'll decide who goes with who. My team is fine, but you others should go together. Silver, Tails and Cream will be a team too."

"Did we (gasp) miss any (wheeze) thing?" Tails panted.

"What have you been doing?" Sonic asked.

"Silver wanted to get a taco, so he used telekinesis to get one, but it went wrong and loads of tacos appeared out of nowhere, then the manger of Taco Paradise started chasing us everywhere." Cream admitted. The whole room went silent.

"Silver… what have you got to say for yourself?" Blaze sighed.

"I was hungry?" Everyone sweat dropped, apart from Tails, who had passed out on the floor.

"Whatever. Let's just start."

"Start what, Rouge?" Cream asked confused.

"Well, me, Amy and Sonic went into a three, Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze went in a three, so you guys need to make a team and I'll explain the rest. If you want we can do this in pairs to start with…" Rouge's gaze drifted to Knuckles and she smirked. "By the way, Knuckie, I will be expecting 100% work from you! You don't want to have to get trained by me again. Last time I was going easy on you. I don't want slacking this time."

"You know what, just get on with the game. I'll take this like a man and not start a fight."

"Na na na na na, I wanna start a fight, I wanna start a fight yeah so what! I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't need you ~oo~!" Sonic sang. Everyone stared at him, including Tails who got up from the floor.

"What?" Sonic asked, looking around puzzled. "Are people not allowed to sing these days? I remember the good old days when everyone had freedom, and when-"

"Sonic, I'll give you ten seconds to shut up, then I will personally see that you don't eat any more chilli dogs for the rest of the month. One, two, ten!" Shadow said.

"What- and you say I'm stupid. That wasn't even up to ten…"

"OK, I think we should all just calm down and get the bottle. Rouge, do you think we could just play normal truth or dare instead?" Amy asked.

"Sure thing sugar. This is kind of getting confusing anyway."

"Then…" Silence filled the room as Silver spoke. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN! MWAHAHA!" Silver ad an evil look on his face making Blaze give him the "-_- " look.

"What?"

" –Sigh- Nothing…"

Rouge once again got the plastic bottle out while everyone sat in their old places. Then Rouge came back in and carefully placed the bottle in the middle and sat down.

"I'll spin the bottle this time." Tails said, spinning it. It landed on Sonic.

"OK, then Sonic, truth or dare?" The way Tails was smirking at Silver scared everyone, apart from Shadow who just sat there emotionlessly.

"Dare." Silver replied confidently. As if he didn't know he was going to be asked an embarrassing question. Really, he knew better than that.

"I dare you to propose to a trashcan."

Everyone was trying not to laugh, but failed.

"OMG! Silver I feel so sorry for you!" Cream snickered.

"I am SO tweeting this!" Amy announced.

"This will be on my timeline on facebook! Ha ha ha!" Sonic collapsed on the floor, laughing like a kid.

"I'm calling all mah girls and telling them this!" Rouge cackled.

"I think I might even put this in YouTube…" Tails pondered the thought before giggling.

"Let's get something straight people. No tweeting, facebook, calling, texting, myspace, skype, BBM or anything like that! This will be a private matter without anyone else knowing. Understand, Sonic? Rouge? Knuckles?

"Why us in particular!" They wailed. "We would never, ever dream of anything bad-"

"Don't pretend you don't remember what happened last time I did something embarrassing and you guys blabbed it to the whole school."

"What do mean? Wait… Oh, yeah, I remember now…"

Flashback:

"_All right Silver, I dare you to go inside Wal-mart and start playing whispered Knuckles. The rest of the group were there too and they all could hear the crashes of glass and expensive stuff. They tried not to laugh._

"_Hey, how about we all tell everyone at school what happened tomorrow?" asked Sonic._

"_Sure!" chorused everyone._

_End Flashback._

"But everyone agreed to it." Sonic sulked.

"But you suggested it…" Silver sweatdropped. "I guess I'll do my dare then."

"I've got the bin!" declared Cream, carrying a huge bin and putting it in the middle of the room. Silver walked over to it and said:

"Bin who I don't know the name of, will you marry me?"

Everyone started laughing again, for about five minutes precisely.

"All right, calm down, I'm spinning the bottle now." Silver spun the bottle and it landed on…Rouge.

"Rouge, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Rouge, is it true that you just became friends with random people at school because you wanted a popular girl image?"

"I guess so… all of my friends who aren't you guys are sort of posers." Rouge then spun the bottle and it landed on Tails.

"Tails, truth or dare?"

"Um… I pick dare."

"I dare you to make out with Cream for an hour."

Both Tails and Cream started blushing a bright, tomato red.

"Are you OK with this Cream?" Just as Cream was about to reply, Rouge answered.

"She's fine! Now start!" She then pushed Tails onto Cream and made them begin making out. "Starting the stopwatch!" then she pressed the button. "We'll have to wait for them to finish… It's rude to ignore people…right?"

That meant one thing for Tails and Cream. Everyone was going to watch.

* * *

**Longest chapter I have EVER written. Let's party! (Starts playing music and going wild)**

**Shadow: We'll take over for now. Read and Review please!**

**Amy and Blaze: Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys… I'm really sorry about the long update, but I've had a lot of high school exams and extra homework, not to mention studying. Everything's been really tough and all. But, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Tails and Cream had been doing their dare with everyone watching. Rouge, Shadow and Sonic took pictures, Amy and Blaze videoed it. Rouge also updated it onto her facebook page.

"Well _that_ was fun!" Rouge smiled innocently.

"It was only fun for you because you dared us to…" Tails mumbled.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you? Don't deny it, Tails! I can see your face."

"Concentrate on your own face please."

"Your no fun~! Wait! I can just annoy Shadow instead!"

"Don't even try it."

"Or else?"

Shadow stood up and went outside. He came back in with a piece of chalk. He then drew a square on the floor. "This is my space. Anyone who steps on it will get Chaos Speared."

"Empty words…" Sonic muttered.

"So you wanna bet then, huh, Faker?"

"I thought we got over the Faker thing!"

"You did, I didn't."

"Do us all a favour and-

"And what?" Shadow sneered.

"Just… don't."

Shadow could only smirk in victory while watching Sonic grumble, with Amy trying to comfort him, while sending small smiles towards him.

"Guys, let's continue the game. If you want to argue outside my house when we all go to sleep, then I'm ok with that. Just don't interrupt the game." Rouge told them.

"Who's turn is it to spin the bottle?" Tails asked.

"Mine." Cream answered, before spinning the bottle. Everyone's eyes were string down, wondering who would have the misfortune of being asked a question by Cream. It may not sound that bad, since it's from an eight year old girl, but when Cream started going to school, she began getting funny ideas which I would rather not explain in detail. Let's just put it this way; never ever mess with an elementary school kid. You don't want to know what they think of.

Finally the bottle stopped spinning and it landed on Sonic. Sonic then slowly looked from the bottle to Cream and looked at her pleadingly, his eyes begging her to give him an easy one. But Cream ignored him and only smiled in a very innocent way.

"Truth or dare Sonic?" She asked him cheerfully.

"Dare." Sonic said. He decided if he played brave then Cream would give up and think that he would never get intimidated.

"Bad choice…" Silver muttered. Sonic tried to pretend that he didn't know that was true.

"I dare you to eat mustard, mayo, cheese, ketchup and vinegar in cup!" Cream remembered when a girl at school, Alison, had been sharing her experience with her brother and his friends when she walked in on them having a party because their parents were out of town.

"I'll do the honours of getting the cup and ingredients!" Blaze announced. Sonic began trembling slightly. The thought of eating all of _that_ was sickening. When Blaze came back and placed the cup in front of him, he tried one last time to bail out of it.

"Please, Cream? Please~?"

"Oh, ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you have to answer this question as a truth then."

"Oh, all right then! Anything apart from that has to be better."

"Is it true that when you went to a birthday party in 4th grade, you ran away because you missed your mum?"

Sonic went red as everyone cracked up laughing.

"Can I do the dare instead?" He asked.

Cream shrugged. "Whatever you choose, I guess."

Sonic took a deep breath. The cup was right in front of him now. He could smell the vinegar mixed with ketchup. He wanted to barf. Everyone started leaning in slowly, their eyes widening. They started whispering.

"You know, guys, that really isn't helping." Sonic sweatdropped. He swallowed then quickly gulped it all down. "I think I might need to go to the bathroom…" He whispered before dashing off. Cream just smiled as he came back.

"Your turn to spin the bottle Sonic!" She exclaimed happily, unknowing of the legendary dare she pulled off.

After seeing Sonic swallow those horrible ingredients, no doubt that he would be wanting revenge. So no-one wanted to be involved in it. The bottle spun round and round before pointing to Shadow, who looked up at him and said, "Holy shit."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems short, I just wanted you guys to know that I'm still alive. If you have time, I would be grateful if you could check out my other story, 'Rouge and Karaoke Don't Mix', because no-one has reviewed it yet, and it's been there for a while now…Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to update sooner!**


End file.
